


Cruel

by Missyover9



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9
Summary: “It wasn’t always like this.”“What do you mean? What wasn’t?”“The labyrinth. It wasn’t always this cruel.”





	

“It wasn’t always like this.”  
“What do you mean? What wasn’t?”  
“The labyrinth. It wasn’t always this cruel.”  
“I find that hard to believe.”  
“Honest! It used to teach lessons. It was meant to teach lessons to each runner, and for them to appreciate the child that they wished away.”  
“So what happened?”  
“I’ll tell you some, but you better walk and talk, you only got six hours left.”  
“Six hours is quite a long time.”  
“Not in this labyrinth girlie.  
“Now, when the labyrinth was created, it was meant to teach people to appreciate their child, and to provide a safe haven for the children who needed it. The runners feared it, but in the end, the children were returned to the runners who really cared. It was a good place, ruled by a good king, who cared for both his citizens and the children. For hundreds of years, that is how the labyrinth was run. It was safe and cared for and loved the children and care for the runners.  
“Then it happened. The king fell in love. A spoiled little girl with many lessons to learn wished away her brother. But this girl did not fear the labyrinth, and even challenged the king. And the king loved her. He loved that she was cold and cruel and smart. He loved that she was innocent and kind and that she cared. She made friends throughout her journey and learned the lessons she was meant to. She made it all the way to the castle in the Goblin City in less than thirteen hours with the help of her new friends. And she never knew that the king loved her. She brushed it off as a trick, as a lie, but he still loved her. Even when the girl banished him from her life, the king loved her.  
“When the girl and her brother returned home, she still spoke to her friends. Some of the magic of the labyrinth and stayed with her. She lived life and grew to be more beautiful and smart than before. She came to realized that perhaps she had also loved the king, and then she knew that she had. But she had banished him from her life, so she could not see him.  
“One night, the girl called to her friends, and they appeared. But they were sad. She demanded to know what troubled them, and they gave her a letter. It was a letter from the king, written on his deathbed, only to be delivered after his final rest. She was devastated.  
“The letter told her of the king’s love and of his wish for the future of the labyrinth. His wish was for the girl to become Queen in his place.”  
“But you said that she was kind and that she cared about people! So why is the labyrinth so bad?”  
“The labyrinth is cruel, not bad. And I also said that the girl was cold and cruel.  
“The man she loved is dead, and she never told him. She is angry. She pushed away her friends and rules without consequences. She does not care anymore what happens to the children or the runners.”  
“But how do you know all of this? It seems like a story not many would know.”  
“I was the first person Queen Sarah met on her journey.”


End file.
